Jealous
by Hell-of-Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kate and Tony have a little dispute, is there someone jealous? 3 endings, first wo shipping, second Tate, third Kibbs!
1. Main without Shipping

**Autor: ** Hellfire/Hell-of-Fire  
**e-Mail: ** Hellfire1980atweb.de  
**Titel**: Jealous  
**Rating: ** PG  
**Pairing: ** mainly Kate/Tony  
**Spoiler:** keine/none  
**Inhalt/Summary:  
Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer: ** NCIS und die damit verbundenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS./ NCIS and its characters are property of Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures and CBS. I don't own any of them, and I don't make money with this, it's all just for fun!  
**A/N:** This one will have 3 alternate endings... first without shipping, second Tate, third Kibbs...  
Thank you so much, Mel, for beta-reading! really big hug Your the best :)

* * *

Kate looked gorgeous as she entered the large ballroom. Her hair was done up with just two little strands played around her lovely face. She wore a deep red dress, and the straps clung to her graceful shoulders, drawing attention to her beautiful cleavage. It was enough to make any man ogle, and it made her feel very special that night. The delicate fabric perfectly accented her adorably feminine curves, and from her knees the dress fell in layered ruffles to the ground with a minimal tow. The elegant red highheels made her look even a bit more staggering. As she took a first glance at the crowd she was relieved to spot Abby right away, who had began to move towards her.

"Hey Kate, you look stunning in this dress!" Abby exclaimed as embraced her best friend. Abby's dress was similar to Kate's, except for its black colour and of course it didn't show that much cleavage.

"You too," Kate complimented as she looked at the Goth-Girl.

"This Party is even more boring than doing one week of paper work!" Abby wispered warningly and Kate giggled.

"What did you expect?" Kate replied; rolling her eyes as the two of them began giggling again.

Behind Kate someone cleared his throat restrained; both of them went quiet. Kate started to apologise to her date for the lack of attention.

"Whoa Kate! Who is Mr. Handsome here?" Abby shrieked and winked at him.

Kate introduced Abby to her date, Richard a tall, well-muscled, dark haired man dressed in a tuxedo. He reminded Abby of Tony, but she wouldn't dare mention that to Kate.

The three of them made their way through the crowd to join Ducky, Palmer and McGee. They seated themselves at the bar and got some drinks. But after chatting idly for 15 minutes Abby lost concentration and glanced around the room. At that moment the doors swung open to reveal one very sexy Tony in a tuxedo and his extremly blond date, in some extraordinary short pink latex dress with matching shoes and purse.

"Uh, there is Tony!" Abby squealed as she could hardly suppress a smile. Immediately eight pairs of eyes flashed to the doors.

"Uh, I wasn't aware Tony had a daughter!" Ducky whispered as a huge smile spread across his lips. The women began to giggle as the men had to suppress their laughter.

Gibbs, who had witnessed this conversation, _almost _ felt sorry for his senior field agent. In fact, Tony looked as if he felt very uncomfortable. Gibbs cleared his throat and everyone went quiet. Ducky seemed to find something very interesting on his shoes, while Palmer and McGee hastily excused themselves to get a new drink. Abby flashed an over bright smile at him and Kate blushed heavily and tried to cover up by introducing her date to her Boss. He knew she was mortified, as were all other members of his team.

Tony instantly felt the sensation of being watched. As he scanned the room before him, he spotted his team and he knew he was right. He was also aware of the reason why he was being stared at. In fact, he was aware of the reason why they were staring at his DATE. He had told her it was a formal event! He had trusted her brainpower enough to expect an adequate wardrobe, but instead she looked like some oversized Barbie! At that moment he just wished the ground would open and swallow him up. But, being Tony, he put on one of his brightest smiles and led his date through the crowd and towards his team. As he introduced his date Mia to his team Kate, ashamedly, made a bet with herself, this girl would have a short name and an even smaller capacity to remember anything longer. Kate was right.

After a few awkward minutes of small talk, Kate excused herself to get some food at the buffet. She wanted to flee from the brainless conversation Mia imposed on her, but it seemed she miscalculated, because Tony's date just went along and followed her.

"You know," Kate stopped short and turned aound to face her follower. "I was wondering what you did to get Tony to ask you out." Mia looked taken aback at her smiling face.

"What do you mean by 'what did I do the get him to ask me out'?" Still smiling Kate just replied,

"Well, you don't look too fresh anymore, if you know what I mean," Kate winked at her. "How old are you anyway?"

"What do you mean I don't look too fresh anymore! I'm 28!" Mia's cried enraged.

_oOoOoOo_

"So, Richard, do you plan on marrying Kate?" Tony took the chance as the women left for food. Abby's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. _You can't do that, Tony! Don't do that! _She stared dumbstruck into his green eyes but he just smiled at her and winked. He was just glad that Gibbs wasn't anywhere near him.

"I do what? What are you talking about? Who the hell said anything about getting married?" Richard rented panic-stricken. Tony grinned triumphantly; he had touched the sore spot. But abruptly he was struck with a sudden inspiration. _She wouldn't do that! Kate wouldn't dare doing that, would she? _Tony had to think fast, how could he make the best of it?

"Richard," he began hot-tempered, "don't panic, man, let's check on the girls and clear this misconception." And he pushed him briskly through the crowd.

Abby just grinned wickedly. She could name the exact moment as it dawned on Tony, that Kate had learned this game from the best – him. She knew this would lead to a great showdown. McGee and Palmer returned just to see Tony and Richard storm off through the room.

"10 bucks on Kate punching Tony's face tonight!" was all that Abby said.

"10 dollars the dearest ones will fight like cat and dog, and he will finally kiss her!" Ducky volunteered, after he has silently witnessed Tony's act. With that said Abby and Ducky, as well as confused Palmer and McGee made their way towards the location of their fellow teammates.

_oOoOoOo_

Richard and Tony reached the ladies just in time to hear Mia.

"_... look too fresh anymore! I'm 28!" _ and Tony frowned. _I can't believe she really did it! _

"See..." Kate tilted her head "that's what I mean, you raise the age-avarage of Tony's dates many times over." _God, it sure wasn't your brains. Did you tell him you were 21? _ Kate thought with a smirk on her lips.

"Did she really tell you we will marry?" a panic Richard interrupted and Kate's smirk faded. Kate spun around to face the instigator of Richard's panic: Tony, who stopped dead mere inches away from her. They were now both frowning. Glaring into each other's eyes, tension was evident in every muscle and radiated from their bodies.

It was only a split second but for Abby it felt like an eternity, and she knew the others felt it, too. The calm before the storm didn't last too long.

"What the hell did you do?" Kate and Tony both screamed in perfect unison. Kate's eyes starred hotly into Tony's eyes. Tony held her gaze. Abby couldn't stop the smile from creping onto her face.

"Me?" they yelled. "What did _YOU _ do?

"You know! If I didn't know you, I would say you are jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? You wish!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" they squalled simultaneously, never noticing how perfectly combined their voices were or the crowd gathering around them.

_oOoOoOo_

"Aren't those two there yours?" the Director said walking towards Gibbs who was chatting with Fornell. Gibbs turned around and saw people crowding and two very familiar voices getting louder and louder. He now noticed that he had heard them all along, but he got too used to it through the years as to esteem it concerning, and _that _ concerned him a lot. Gibbs nodded at the Director and promised severely,

"I'll fix this!" He then made his way to his quarreling agents. As he neared the rest of his team he smiled: Abby was taking the bets, as always.

"Ok, guys, time for the showdown's coming! My 10 bucks are on Kate punching Tony's face, Ducky's 10 bucks are on fighting and Tony kissing Kate, where will you put your money on?"

"10 bucks on prolonged tension and kissing before dawn!" Abby, Ducky, McGee and Palmer spun around like carousel figures. McGee and Palmer with shock-wide eyes, Ducky and Abby with a bright smiles, taking Gibbs' bet and glancing expectantly at Fornell, who stood behind his friend raising his hands repellently. _I'd bet Gibbs would kiss Kate if DiNozzo doesn't, and he'd kill me for just thinking it. _A smug smile spread across his face.

"McGee! Palmer!" Abby urged as Gibbs continued his way towards his agents.

"$10 on them doing instantly whatever Gibbs will tell them to." McGee finally provided and Abby took his bet before staring Palmer down. Obviously feeling like some deer in front of a headlight, he stammered

"10 on Kate kissing Tony?" Laughingly Abby took his money.

"You know that you've already lost, don't you." Abby responded. Everyone looked back towards Tony and Kate, awaiting the showdown.

_oOoOoOo_

Gibbs crept as closest as he could towards their ears. It proved an easier task than he thought as both were oblivious to the outside and absorbed solely in their fight.

"Stop it!"

Kate abruptly stopped midway in her "Am..."

But Tony heatedly finished his "... not!" The two of them froze, the hairs in the back of their necks standing straight, their eyes widening in shock. Gibbs continued to glare at them.

"The two of you better instantly begin to behave like NCIS Special Agents or you should immediately begin looking for another job!" He ordered in his military tone, his voice inviting no invitation for rebuttal. Kate's knees became a little week but she never winced unter his stare. Tony just swallowed the lump in his throat and put on one of his mega-watt smiles.

"You to got that?" Gibbs unsettled them once more.

"Yes Boss!" They just shot back, standing at attention. Gibbs just turned around to join Fornell and the rest of his team again.

"Are too." Tony breathed into Kate's ear before he turned away himself to calm his date, which he had completely forgotten about during his dispute with Kate.

_God, what's worse?_ _Letting Tony believe I'm jealous or loosing my job ? _She nearly burst out an 'Am not!'But she quickly stopped herself. She was still not sure if it was the right decision, but she loved her job.

_oOoOoOo_

McGee smiled brightly. It really seemed they followed order. He won! Pouting Abby gave him the money, as Kate and Tony returned to their dates as if nothing happened.

* * *

Hope you like it this far :), there are 2 more endings to come, one Tate and one Kibbs, plz tell me what you think! 


	2. Tate Ending

**Autor: **Hellfire/Hell-of-Fire  
**e-Mail: **Hellfire1980atweb.de  
**Titel**:Jealous – Part 2/ Tate-Ending  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Kate/Tony  
**Spoiler: **keine/none  
**Inhalt/Summary:** Falling in love  
**Warnings: **none  
**Disclaimer: **NCIS und die damit verbundenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS./ NCIS and its characters are property of Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures and CBS. I don't own any of them, and I don't make money with this, it's all just for fun!  
**A/N: **This is the Tate-Ending, follows directly after the main-story. Kibbs is yet to come.  
Thanks again, Mel, my brilliant beta-reader! I'm so glad that I have you :)

* * *

"_Are too." Tony breathed into Kate's ear before he turned away himself to calm his date, which he had completely forgotten about during his dispute with Kate._

God, what's worse? Letting Tony believe I'm jealous or loosing my job ? _She nearly burst out an 'Am not!' But she quickly stopped herself. She was still not sure if it was the right decision, but she loved her job._

_oOoOoOo_

_McGee smiled brightly. It really seemed they followed order. He won! Pouting Abby gave him the money, as Kate and Tony returned to their dates as if nothing happened._

_

* * *

_

Mia just stood there, shocked by the scene playing out before her. Not only was _her_ boyfriend whispering into this _chick's_ ear, he was smiling brightly. When a smiling Tony turned around he looked straight into Mia's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I got a bit distracted!" was his only response as he attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulder. But she moved herself out of his embrace, furiously glaring.

"What is this?" Mia screamed, "Do you think I'm that dumb?" Mia was loud enough for Gibbs and the rest of the team to hear. Tony hesitantly turned around, feeling six pair of eyes staring at him. Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow, a look that commanded Tony to fix this situation. Tony mastering enough courage, put on a fake smile and nodded slowly, before devoting himself fully to Mia again.

"Calm down, Babe. What are you talking about?" he asked in a soothing tone. Knowing what was the cause of her outburst, his act, which was oblivious to Mia, ensured she chilled out.

"Come on, Tony. Just admit it." She said in a softer, but bitter voice.

"Admit what?" he asked a little taken aback; he was surprised by her demand.

"That you're in love..." she trailed off. Tony's eyes went wide.

"Sure I am," Tony replied quickly, trying to save what was left, "That's why I'm here with... _you_." _Damn, when did she get this smart?_

"Come on, Tony, who exactly are you kidding?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Be honest for once, please!" she clamoured again.

oOoOoOo

Kate apologised to Richard, looking deep into his eyes. Staring back was a look she had seen before. _Please no, don't do this. Not here. Not now._ Panic rose inside of her, becoming evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I think I should go now." Richard stated before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Sad blue eyes meeting sorrowful brown ones.

"No!" Kate tried to stop him from leaving. "There is no need for you to go! Let us go together, or maybe stay and have a dance?" Kate begged.

"No, Kate. Deep inside you know it's not me you want. Deep in there..." He placed his right hand over her heart, while his left hand stroked her hair gently "...and there...you know that he's right."

Kate just stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're in love with Anthony DiNozzo, admit it to yourself." He gave her another kiss on the cheek before he turned away. "Everyone else already knows." He threw his jacket over his shoulder and left.

"Richard," Kate screamed after him. He didn't stop. He left her standing in the middle of a crowded ballroom. Alone.

_"...you know that he's right." _She kept repeating Richard's words, _"...he's right." _

_He? Who on earth gave a damn about a thing Tony said? _Kate was infuriated. _He just destroyed my relationship._ A single tear slipped down her cheek._ It only took him 10 minutes to destroy 5 months of my life! _She wiped it away with the back of her hand. Rage began burning in her deep brown eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Be honest for once, please!" she clamoured again. Tony sighed deeply. _You want me to be honest? You can have 'honest'. _

"Okay, yeah! I'm in love with her, satisfied? I'm in love with Kate. I used you to have some fun and get my mind off of her, but you know what? It didn't even work!" he burst out. Mia's jaw dropped open, her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"No, don't do that!" Tony kept up. "You wanted me to be honest! Don't make me a monster." He screamed after her as she fled, tears streaming down her face. _Damn It. That wasn't supposed to happen! _He stood in the middle of the crowded ballroom. Alone.

"You!" Kate attacked him from behind and he quickly spun around to face her.

oOoOoOo

Abby winced as she saw Kate's action. She then smiled brightly at McGee, who was a bit unsettled by the look in her eyes.

"Let me have a look at this money again." She said, tilting her head while obtaining everyone's attention. "It's not over yet." She added with a nod towards their friends.

oOoOoOo

Tony looked down into Kate's furious eyes. His features showed no sign of fear, quite the contrary. Conviction seemed to radiate from his features, he was determined not to back down.

"You," she repeated. "You did this on purpose! You played with my life as if it's some stupid game!" Rage threatened to take over. "How dare you poke your damn nose into my business!" She rammed her index finger in his chest over and over again.

Tony caught her wrist as she attempted to strike again. His grip was firm. He pulled her into his chest, breathing down on her face.

"I dare..." he whispered passionately, drowning in her sad brown eyes, "...because I can't stand seeing you with another man." He paused briefly. "I dare..." he continued "...because I'm in love with you, Caitlin Todd." His lips slowly neared hers until they met. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of her sweet, hot, silky lips with his own.

oOoOoOo

"Ha!" Ducky gloated.

oOoOoOo

But Tony was abruptly ripped out of his paradise as he felt a hand ripped across his face, Kate's eyes glaring into his. A whole series of emotions flashed through her eyes within seconds. Tony just stood there, holding his breath. Hoping.

oOoOoOo

"Ha!" Abby squealed.

oOoOoOo

Kate closed her eyes. _He loves me? Did he just say he's in love with me? _She swallowed before opening her eyes again. She looked at Tony with a soft expression on her face.

"You love me?" she whispered back to him. He nodded.

"It was love at first sight."

A smile spread on Kate's face as she leaned in, Tony wrapped his arms around her and they met in a passionate kiss.

oOoOoOo

"Ha!" Palmer finally remarked with glee. Gibbs just smiled at the sight of his kissing agents and the childish joy of the rest of his team.

"So," began a disappointed McGee, "Who gets the money now?"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about it! Every compliment as well as every criticism is very welcome.  
The Kibbs Ending is still to come, I'll start working on it soon, I promise! 


	3. Kibbs Ending

**Author:** Hellfire/Hell-of-Fire  
**e-Mail: **Hellfire1980atweb.de  
**Titel: **Jealous – Part 3/ Kibbs-Ending  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Kate/Gibbs  
**Spoiler:** keine/none  
**Inhalt/Summary:  
Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer: **NCIS und die damit verbundenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS./ NCIS and its characters are property of Bellisario Productions, Paramount Pictures and CBS. I don't own any of them, and I don't make money with this, it's all just for fun!  
**A/N:** This is the Kibbs-Ending, follows directly after the main-story. As you already know it's Kibbs, it won't be a surprise, sorry. But I have a slight one in the end for you ;) Thanks again, Mel, my wonderful beta-reader, without you, I'd be lost _hugs you  
_

* * *

_McGee smiled brightly. It really seemed they followed order. He won! Pouting Abby gave him the money, as Kate and Tony returned to their dates as if nothing happened. _

Gibbs gave Kate a small wink over his shoulder and Kate smiled back at him innocently. Soon he got dragged away from his team and Fornell to attend boring conversations that kept going for ages.

It was far after midnight when he finally got to leave. He sighed; his team was already gone, home and asleep.

* * *

Gibbs drove home in silence, the evening's events re-playing in his mind. _What the hell was going on? What did I miss? Is there something I should know?_ He shut down the car and walked slowly up to his front door, pausing briefly in front of it, then opened it quietly. 

It was dark. He inched towards the door of his basement and peered down the stairs. Dark.

He removed his shoes on his way to the bedroom. The door was ajar. He sneaked in, contemplating her sleeping body in the moonlight. Silently he shed his clothes, jacket first, carelessly throwing it on the floor. Taking off his shirt next, he smiled. _She is so peaceful, and yet she can be such a Cat._ The light jingle of his belt made her stir in her sleep. Quickly he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dropping them on the ground as well, leaving a trail of garments behind.

He slipped under the covers next to her, gently pulling her close to him and kissing her bare shoulder. She purred slightly, enjoying his soft embrace and a sleepy smile crept up on her angelic face.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her voice drowsy.

"Took me longer than expected, Honey." He whispered and bit carefully into her shoulder. She opened her eyes and searched his deep blue ocean eyes for his mood as she lay down on her back. He was gentle, yet restrained.

"Would you really have fired me?" she asked, searching for the truth.

"Sure," he replied without hesitation. "You know the deal, Katie-Girl, on the job it's just the job." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "What was all this about anyway? Why did Richard freak out like that?" Kate gave a small laugh.

"Trained him well, I guess." A bright smile spread across her face as Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at her remark.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that was all real." He said.

"Well, that was the plan, genius." She sneered. "Tony told him I'd be making wedding plans."

"Actually, he is quite right, isn't he?" Gibbs prodded her nose with his index finger and smiled.

"That's not the point, Gibbs!" Kate interrupted him impatiently. "So, as I said, Tony told him I was making wedding plans, and as I trained Rick to act like Tony the best I could..." Kate couldn't stop the heartily laughter welling up in her at the thought of comparing the two of them, "...he reacted the way he did, he freaked out. I guess part of it was a natural reaction for him, thinking about marring a _woman_ and all. It was hard enough to get him to kiss me."

She sighed and paused. Gibbs was absently playing with a stray of her hair. She pinched his arm hard enough to get his attention back.

"Are you even _listening_?" she glared at him.

"Yeah," he answered dreamily, "Tony is gay, too." Kate just stared at Gibbs in shock, then laughed uncontrollably.

"You should listen to yourself!" She managed to get out between gasps. "No way known that Tony is gay... just ask Abby!" _Oops!_

_

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think, do you prefer one of the endings? Do you like all of them, do you like none? Please, just give me anything to work with. Thanks :)


End file.
